


It's A Beautiful Day Outside

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Finals, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stress, yet another sans and frisk sibling relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: "birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you should be...enjoying the weather and playing outside, or something. why won’t you come out of your room, kid?”“Not a kid, Sans. Never was.”





	It's A Beautiful Day Outside

No one had seen Frisk smile for three weeks now. In fact, no one had really seen Frisk at all for three weeks. They wouldn’t come out of their room for anything, not even to eat.

 

What was wrong? Toriel couldn’t think of anything that had set them off, unless it was those children at school again… no, no, they had learned their lesson, thanks to Sans. What was it then? Frisk had been living with Toriel for quite some time now, even though it felt like an instant to Toriel. How long had it been…? 6 years.

 

“Frisk, dear, I have dinner and pie waiting for you! Would you like to come eat with me?”

 

“No.” Was the only response she got, and she sighed. Frisk had been looking rather tired and frail recently, and she didn’t know how to help them. Nothing she tried worked. Frisk would not come out to even her butterscotch pie, like they normally did. They refused to see Papyrus or Undyne, and they would not come out to spend time with their friends from school. The extent of their interactions were when Asgore would come to bring them tea, or if they felt up to nibble on a little bit of fruit or pie that she left in their room. She’d only see them when they left for school in the mornings, but even then it was just a quick hello and goodbye and then they were gone.

 

Shouldn’t Frisk be happy? They were approaching the last week of school, and then it would be summer and they would be a junior after that. Life was exciting and eventful, fun, so why didn’t Frisk feel the same way?

 

Toriel knew that her child had been very fragile when they first came to live with her, being set off like this by many trivial things. But they would never hide in their room for more than a day. It had been three weeks now!

 

The next morning, there were pancakes waiting at the table. “Frisk, dear, would you like to have breakfast?”

 

“Can’t mom, gonna be late for school if I don’t hurry.”

 

“Okay, child, stay safe!”

 

The door was slammed in her face. Frisk did not seem to be angry with Toriel, but they seemed very tense and stressed. They were always stressed before the end of the semester, but never like this.

 

Looking for a solution a few days later, the weekend before the last week of the school year, she called Sans for help. She explained the situation, though all of Frisk’s family had picked up on it these past few weeks. He offered to come over and speak to Frisk. Toriel did not know why, but she knew that Frisk and Sans had a special bond and there were many things they did not tell her. It grieved her that she could not help her own child with their nightmares, but she knew Sans depended on them just as much as they depended on him.

 

_______

 

 

Frisk felt a knock on their door.

 

“knock knock.”

 

“…”

 

“not up for a knock knock joke? ok.”

 

“…”

 

“it’s, uh, it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you should be…enjoying the weather and playing outside, or something. why won’t you come out of your room, kid?”

 

“Not a kid, Sans. Never was.”

 

“…ok bud, can I come in?”

 

“My name is Frisk. Not kid, not bud, not buddy or kiddo. Frisk.”

 

But they opened the door anyway.

 

He was met with tired eyes and pale skin. Their room was strewn about with color-coded papers and books with tabs sticking out of them. The trash was filled with crumpled up papers and dead highlighters. Walls were covered with post-its and the post-its were covered with writing.

 

“studying?”

 

“What does it look like, Sans?”

 

“why are you studying so much?”

 

“Finals, that’s why! I have finals and they’re really important it’s from the whole year and I can’t fail I have to pass to get into college and I have to pass to—“

 

“whoa, kid, just a minute. there’s no need to be stressing out this much for just some tests. i know they’re hard, but you’re a smart kid.”

 

“Sans, you don’t get it! This isn’t elementary school anymore! I’m not in 4th grade! _I’m not a kid anymore!_ I’m going to graduate into college and my grades matter and I have to be ready and I have to pass and there’s so many finals to study for, there’s English, Trig, German—“

 

“ok, ok, kid, i get it, but you’ve never been this stressed before. you’ve been in high school for almost two years and you’ve never studied so much that you don’t eat and sleep for _three weeks._ finals isn’t all this is about, is it.”

 

“Not a kid, Sans! I have to _pass_! I have to more than pass! I have to get straight A’s! I can’t mess this up, not again!”

 

“kid, you’re not trying to be a brain surgeon! you don’t have to get perfect grades, i don’t know why you got this idea.”

 

“Sans, I have to be perfect, I can’t mess this up! I need to get it perfect so she won’t be disappointed in me!”

 

“wait, what, kid, who?”

 

“Toriel!”

 

“tori? you don’t have to be perfect for her, kid, she loves y—“

 

“I’M NOT A KID!”

 

Sans was shocked into silence.

 

“I’m not a kid Sans, not anymore. You of all people should know that. So stop treating me like one and stop calling me one. Why do you never call me by my name? My name is _Frisk._ Call me Frisk, please.”

 

“…frisk, i, uh, i-i’m sorry, buddy. i know you’re not a kid anymore, i just, you’re growing up so fast, you know? we all love you, so much, frisk. you don’t have to be perfect or get good grades for toriel to love you. she loves you anyway. ok, ki-frisk? we love you, the only thing you need to do is love us back. please, just let yourself be loved, don’t shut yourself out. you’re gonna do fine on those finals, you got it. you’ve always gotten good grades. so stop hurting yourself like this and let yourself enjoy life.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’m sorry Sans, I worried all of you, I won’t do it again. I promise you that I’ll spend time with you guys and let you love me.”

 

“sounds like a plan. and hey, frisk, if you really need my help, i got a few good things in my skull, you know? but right now, your mom has something really great cookin’, and she’s got some pie. let’s go have some, alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

____________

 

 

“Hey, Sans, look, look!”

 

“what is it, frisk?”

 

“I’ve got an 89 on my final! I passed all my classes!”

 

“hey, great! knew you could do it; i felt it in my bones.”

 

“SANS!” Chimed Papyrus from the kitchen. 


End file.
